The Random Days Of Shamans
by PandaYumi7
Summary: The Shaman King gang can never have a normal day! And you know why? Cause I say so! Read as we look into the wacko, abnormal, random days in the life of the Mankin gang! Sam: MWHAHAHA! Manta: O.O Here we go again!
1. AntiAnna Girl

WELCOME to the end of the story! I'm kidding!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. I don't own the Anti-Barbie song or Sears. I own everything else though!

**Chapter 1: Anti-Anna Girl!**

* * *

On a Saturday, it was a peaceful day in Japan. The Shaman King gang was hanging out at Yoh's house trying to think of what to do.

Sam: MAN! I wish we could go outside to play! But it's 110 degrees out!

Manta: Poor Yoh, Ren, Chocolove and Horohoro have to train out in that heat! And it's because Anna won't let them off for a single second!

Sam: Man, Anna can be so harsh! I wonder what it would be like if we made her train like that… (imagining it, but fails) THIS IS TOO HARD! I can't think of it. (sulks)

Manta: If only there was something to do… (lightbulb) I GOT! Let's go Sam!

Sam: Hmm? All righty! (walks outside with Morty)

As they come outside the sounds of a radio turns on and a song begins its melody.

**Manta**: Hiya Sam!

**Sam**: Hi Morty! You wanna go for a ride?

**Manta**: On what?

**Sam**: ON THIS! (shows him a broken down car)

Manta: O.O'' Are you ok Sam?

Sam: Not really! Anna makes me mad when she takes away all our friends to train all the time! I. MUST. SING! (goes into pop star mode)

**MUSIC PLAYING!**

**Sam**: Anna is a bitch! She is just a witch!

**Manta**: I really hate her, why does Yoh date her?

**Sam**: Yoh is such a man! I do ALL I can...

**Manta**: Just to do him, we want to screw him!

Sam: "**We**"? O.O

**Sam**: She's such a bitch I'm gonna scratch her eyes out!

**Manta**: OoO GASPS!

**Sam**: I have dreams about Yoh being inside my den, and we hold and we kiss like we're sweethearts! (acts preppy)

**Manta**: But that Anna is a slut with her cute little butt! And I guess Yoh likes boobs made of fake parts!

Sam: You look at Anna? You think her butt is cute... O.O EW! ... HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF HER BOOBS ARE FAKE?!

**Sam**: And I cry, everyday! Cause straight up, that bitch is in my way!

**Manta**: OOOO

**Sam**: Anna is such a bitch! She is just a witch!

**Manta**: I really hate her, why does Yoh date her?

**Sam**: Yoh is such man! I do ALL I can...

**Manta**: Just to do him, we wanna screw him!

Sam: AGAIN WITH THE "**WE**"!

**Sam**: When I see her Morty will knee her!

**Manta**: OOO OO—wait what?!

**Sam**: He will punch her and he'll crunch her!

Manta: OH NO! I DON'T THINK SO! (music goes off) HEY SAM!

Sam: WHAT MORTY?

**Manta**: Look whose other there! (acting nerdy and pointing at Anna)

**Sam**: Well, if it isn't Anna without Yoh and that stupid Soap opera TV!

**Manta**: HEY ANNA! It's us! Come over here, look!

**Sam**: Right here missy!

Anna: (walks over to us)

**THE FIGHTING BEGINS!!**

**Sam**: (making fighting grunts) TAKE THIS AND THAT AND SOME OF THIS AND SOME OF THOSE!

**Manta**: TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU HOOKER, YOU BITCH! I'll scratch your eyes out!

The whole time Sam and Manta were screaming they didn't actually touch Anna, but just fighting the air. Anna knew they were out to get her. So, she took out her beads and was very pissed off.

Anna: Grr…

Manta: Uh oh!

Sam: Let's get the hell out of here! (both start running down the street)

Anna: YOU IDIOTS! Get back here! (chasing us)

Manta: AAHHH!

Sam: AAHHH! VACUUMS ARE ON SALE FOR A $1.99 AT SEARS!

Manta: O.O Is that some great plan or something? Like that's gonna—!

Anna: (disappear)

Manta: You kidding, right? (shocked)

Sam: SAFE AT LAST! ^.^

Manta: What a minute… there aren't any vacuums on sale… are there? And do we even have a Sears here?!

Sam: Not that I know of. Why?

Manta: OoO Think about it!

Sam: ... O.O OH NOSES! She's gonna kill me!

Manta & Sam: RUN AWAY!

Sam and Manta ran for their lives back to the house and Anna was pleased when there actually was a sale on vacuums at Sears.

Anna: I should have Yoh do my shopping here from now on. (goes home)

Yep, it was just a Saturday.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that one! There's more to come if you just leave a nice review! See ya next time hopefully! JA NE!


	2. A Sleepless Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of the songs! Or my friend's character Saruki.

ENJOY!!!!!!

**Chapter 2: A Sleepless Night!**

* * *

On a Sunny Delight Sunday night, the Shaman King gang was throwing a party to celebrate the last day of freedom before Anna's week of a new training course. Saruki, Sam's friend, had come over to party with us!

Everyone: GO YOH!! GO HAO!!

Yoh: (dancing on DDR machine) I'M GONNA WIN!!

Hao: (against Yoh on DDR machine) NOT UNLESS I HAVE SOMETHING TO DANCE ABOUT IT!

Sam: (stars in eyes) EPIC!!!

Manta: (sweatdrop) They're dancing on plastic!

Jeanne: (spins head 180 degrees) Don't be a hater Manta!

Lyserg: O.O L-Lady Jeanne?

Saruki: O.o CREEPY!

Out of nowhere the game machine turns off!

Yoh: Aww man! I was about to beat Hao too!

Hao: Who the hell dares to turn off this game of graphic arrows?!

Anna: (holding the cord) I do! Got a problem with it?

Yoh&Hao: O.O N-no…

Anna: Good, now all of you get to bed! We will start training tomorrow at five in the morning!

Everyone: (groans but go to bed)

As most of our Shaman friends fell into a deep slumber, only one of them couldn't fight off the 13 sodas she had drank before bed.

---------------------------------------- **Sam's Room**-------------------------------------

Sam: (zombie tone) … Need to pee… (goes to the bathroom)

After finishing her… duty in the bathroom, Sam then came into her room but stood by the door. She looked at her bed knowing she couldn't sleep so early. So she headed for the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------**Kitchen**------------------------------------

Sam: (dancing around) LALA!! ... I'm bored.

Goes into the fridge and takes out the butter.

Sam: Hehe... (spreads the butter everywhere)

Sam then puts on her socks and starts skating on the butter.

Sam: (hyper) WHEE!!! BUTTER ALWAYS MAKES FUN!!

She then goes to the cupboard and sees peanut butter and jelly.

Sam: WHOO HOO!! (spreads it everywhere)

Sam: (dancing) PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY!! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT! (dances with a bat)

-----------------------------------**Upstairs**---------------------------------

Everyone can hear weird noises from downstairs but remain asleep except for Manta.

Manta: (wakes up) What on earth is going on?! (walks out of his room to see Sam's door is open) O.O Oh no, what is she doing NOW? (heads for the kitchen)

---------------------------------------------**Kitchen**--------------------------------------------

Manta follows a trail of butter to the kitchen and sees Sam twirling everywhere!

Manta: (notices the butter, peanut butter, and jelly mess) O.O

Sam: WHEE!!! XD

Manta: SAM! WHAT DID YOU DO??

Sam: (notice Manta) Oh… HI MANTA!

Manta: Hi Sa—WAIT! Don't try to get out of this mess!

Sam: I'm trying not to but it's just so slippery! (sliding)

Manta: (anime drop) Anna is going to kill us!

Sam: She won't know if you don't tell her! (pouts)

Manta: She'll know when she actually sees it! (slips on the butter) OW! X.X

Sam: … PFFT HAHAHAHA! XD

Manta: (gets up and starts to slide) WHOA! Hey, this is fun! (shows off some skating moves)

Sam: Butter makes the world go round! WHEE!!

Saruki: (enters the kitchen) O.O What are you two doing?!

Sam&Manta: Nothing! … HI!

Saruki: Oh I see… I'm telling Ren your cheating on him! XD

Sam: But Manta isn't dating him!

Manta: (anime drop) SHE MEANS YOU!

Saruki: Weirdos! I'm going back to sleep so I don't get in trouble with Anna for this mess. (goes back to her room)

Manta: (back to reality) That's right! She is going to eat us!

Sam: Hopefully not with butter! Cause I used it all. (cheeky smile)

Manta: CLEAN WITH ME!

Sam: YOU GUYS RUIN THE FUN! (cleans with Manta)

After an hour of cleaning, Sam and Manta finally returned to bed to get some sleep.

-------------------------------------------------**Sam's Room** ----------------------------------------------

Or so we thought…!

Sam: (lying there in her bed) ... I AM SO LONELY!! I HAVE NOBODY!! FOR MY OWN!!

Saruki: (opens the door and throws a pillow at Sam) SAMI! SHUT UP! (slams the door)

Sam: O_O … (pauses) I DON'T WANNA BE LONEY NO MORE! I DON'T WANNA HAVE TO PAY FOR THIS! I DON'T WANNA--!

Pirika: (opens door) SAM! SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU AREN'T LONELY! WITH THE GHOSTS IN THE OTHER WORLD! (slams door)

Sam: O.o Crazy lady... (pauses) SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! GET OUT, GET OUT--!

Anna: (opens door) SAM! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL MAKE YOU GET OUT! (slams door)

Sam: Scary lady... (pauses) I ALMOST TOLD YOU, THAT I LOVED YOU!

Yoh: (opens door) Sam! Please stop singing songs and sleep! (slams door)

Sam: Mean Yoh... (pauses) I'M SO PRETTY OH SO PRETTY LALALA!!!

Hao: (opens door) I'M PRETTIER THAN YOU! (slams door)

Sam: Awkward... (pauses) IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!

Manta: (opens door) WE'RE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD ONE DAY! (slams door)

Sam: O.O ... (pauses) SO TELL ME WHATCHA WANT, WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT?!

Chocolove: (opens door) I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT, WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT! TO SHUT UP! (slams door)

Sam: Anger issues... (pauses) CAN'T READ MY, CAN'T READ MY, NO THEY CAN'T READ MY POKER FACE!

Ryu: (opens door) WE'RE NOT PLAYING POKER! PLEASE SLEEP! (slams door)

Sam: I like Blackjack better... (pauses) CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER!! THRILLER NIGHT! CAUSE I COULD THRILL YOU MORE THEN ANY GHOUL COULD EVER DARE TRY--!

Lyserg: (opens door whining) STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME!! (slams door)

Sam: I'm sorry? ... (pauses) JESUS!! HE LIVES AMONG US!!

Jeanne: (opens door) WHERE?!

Sam: O.o

Jeanne: Oh... my bad. (slams door)

Sam: Why is everyone slamming my door? ... (pauses) FIVE... FIVE DOLLAR... FIVE DOLLAR FOOT LONG!!

Horohoro: (opens door) FOOD!!!!! ... Oh it's Sam. (slams door)

Sam: Pig! ... (pauses) IT'S A LOVE STORY BABY JUST SAY--!

Ren: (opens door) YES!!!

Sam: O.o Say what?

Ren: I SAY YES!

Sam: (blushes) Don't you think you are taking to fast?!

Ren: I say YES! Jeez, you have my attention now, YES? So now will you please stop your bloody singing and go to bed?! (slams door)

Sam: O.O (embarrassed) _I feel stupid for thinking he would actually say yes! _... (pauses) SO LONG! FAR WELL! TO YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU--!!

Everyone: (opens door) SAM! SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO BED!! (slams door)

Sam: Tough audience! I shall try again tomorrow!

Everyone: (hear what she said) GYAH!!!!

Sam: O.o (finally got to sleep) ZZZ…

Yep, just a Sunny Delight Sunday night!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! More to come when you review so please do!

I just notice though… all this butter, peanut butter, and jelly… but no bread for the actual sandwich! Oh well XD

JA NE!


End file.
